Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems, to the Internet, and to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, et cetera communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (e.g., one of the plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel(s). For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (e.g., for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (e.g., for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via the public switch telephone network, via the Internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
Cellular wireless communication systems support wireless communication services in many populated areas of the world. While cellular wireless communication systems were initially constructed to service voice communications, they are now called upon to support data communications as well. The demand for data communication services has exploded with the acceptance and widespread use of the Internet. While data communications have historically been serviced via wired connections, cellular wireless users now demand that their wireless units also support data communications. Many wireless subscribers now expect to be able to “surf” the Internet, access their email, and perform other data communication activities using their cellular phones, wireless personal data assistants, wirelessly linked notebook computers, and/or other wireless devices. The demand for wireless communication system data communications continues to increase with time. Thus, existing wireless communication systems are currently being created/modified to service these burgeoning data communication demands.
Cellular wireless networks include a “network infrastructure” that wirelessly communicates with wireless terminals within a respective service coverage area. The network infrastructure typically includes a plurality of base stations dispersed throughout the service coverage area, each of which supports wireless communications within a respective cell (or set of sectors). The base stations couple to base station controllers (BSCs), with each BSC serving a plurality of base stations. Each BSC couples to a mobile switching center (MSC). Each BSC also typically directly or indirectly couples to the Internet.
In operation, each base station communicates with a plurality of wireless terminals operating in its cell/sectors. A BSC coupled to the base station routes voice communications between the MSC and the serving base station. The MSC routes the voice communication to another MSC or to the PSTN. BSCs route data communications between a servicing base station and a packet data network that may include or couple to the Internet. Transmissions from base stations to wireless terminals are referred to as “forward link” transmissions while transmissions from wireless terminals to base stations are referred to as “reverse link” transmissions.
Direct or indirect communications may experience be received via multiple pathways. Multiple pathways often result in the deflection of a wireless communications signals off obstacles that can cause interference during reception. Multipath fading occurs when a wireless communications signal is received by an antenna and later the same signal is received again, reflected from an obstacle. This can result from both retransmission and different transmission paths. Under certain conditions, two or more of the signals can interfere with each other and create “fading” (a loss of signal) in the communications link. Fading may occur when signals are retransmitted or received by multiple antennas. Thus, multipath fading may be observed within both wireless and wire-line communications. As the amount of data contained within wireless and wire-line communications increase and the power of the transmitted signal is reduced, the techniques chosen to combat the multipath fading can vary.
To a wireless communication device operating in a receive mode, co-channel and adjacent channel signals may appear as colored noise. In order to better receive the information intended for the wireless communication device, the wireless communication device must attempt to cancel these interference signals. Prior techniques for canceling such interference included channel equalization for received symbols. However, existing channel equalization techniques fail to typically remove co-channel and adjacent channel noise sufficiently. Previously, least mean square (LMS) algorithms have been employed to avoid matrix inversion when trying to find the optimum solution to mitigate inter-symbol interference (ISI) or inter-chip interference (ICI). On CDMA downlink, there is strong ICI due to multipaths. To date, adaptive LMS algorithms have been applied to reduce ICI without multipath channel matrix inversion. However, this method produces a biased signal which is not desirable. Thus, a need exists for improvements in interference cancellation.